Better secure properly the door
by Aoi Phantomhive
Summary: Little drabble about a cleaning day at Uncle Hiashi's house. "This story participates in the activity Month NejiTenten 2019" Idea taken Accident. AU.


Disclaimer: Naruto don't belong me, the story does.

**Better secure properly the door.**

Ahhh! Hinata Naruto! - Tenten shouted again closing the door of the service room, Neji did not mention anything, but his face showed how displeased and uncomfortable he was to have found his cousin with her boyfriend in that small room of service in that way.

We were looking for you all the morning - Neji could not help scolding them - we were all supposed to help with the cleaning of Hiashi-sama's house

Excuse me for wanting to SPEND A MOMENT alone with MY GIRLFRIEND - Answered an annoyed Naruto as he opened the door again at last coming out with his clothes on while Hinata was following behind. At this answer Neji instantly glared at the blond.

\- We are very sorry Neji nii-san - with her face completely red and looking down Hinata apologized for the things that, his cousin with his girlfriend, uncomfortably found them, without clothes, doing a few minutes before in the small room.

Seeing his cousin's embarrassed state, Neji decided to remain calm and only sighed wearily - you two were lucky it was us and not Hiashi-sama who found you.

-It will not happen again I assure you Neji nii-san - Naruto also embarrassed nodded to Hinata's statement showing that he regretted what happened.

-Well, how about we take the utensils we need and continue with the cleaning we have come to do? - Tenten happily mentioned trying to lighten the mood. Being all in agreement with the proposal they forgot the incident and went back to work.

* * *

Waah, how tired this was, but finally we finished cleaning. Why did your uncle decide to have such a big house if only 3 people live in it? - Sighs and complains with some grace Tenten with her boyfriend knowing that the only inhabitants of that mansion were only Hinata, Hanabi and their father, Neji had lived with them before, they even still kept their room in it, but a while ago he began to live with the brunette, so in it effectively, only 3 people lived in the house, although 4 were not too many either way.

The Hyuuga just shrugged without being able to give her a clear answer - I guess he likes it, that's all - he managed to say as he gathered the utensils that had been used in the cleaning.

Oh! Hinata, Naruto, - The brunette called them at the time they were also picking up the utensils they had used - It's ok, Neji and I will take the things to the service room, you can relax - a smiling Tenten mentioned to the couple with innocence.

Naruto and Hinata nodded a little embarrassed, passed the utensils to the girl, remembering the incident before and thinking that maybe they did not trust to leave them alone again. Although this never went through Tenten's mind.

Without noticing the shame of both Tenten took the utensils and went with Neji to the service room.

With parsimony they placed the utensils in the now unforgettable service room, once placed and stored all the utensils could not both avoid remembering what they had unwittingly seen there before. Both looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes, discovering at the moment what exactly the other was thinking.

\- Do you still have energy? - Asked mischievous the brown-eyed girl.

-The question offends- Responded calm and complicit Neji, Tenten could not help not laugh at the idea that between the two were plotting.

-Better place the lock on the door and make sure to close it properly, we will not pass what that idiot Tenten - seriously emphasized the Hyuuga with a frown of just remembering.

Meanwhile, Tenten enjoyed every gesture that Neji made, however, she did not mention anything to him and she just secured the door and then went to the strong arms of her beloved boyfriend to kiss him passionately.

What happened in that little room, well, that's left to your imagination.

* * *

This is for you my discord friends, I don't know if it gonna like you, but I made this with the heart, hope you enjoy.


End file.
